


Cootie Catcher

by waywardimpalas



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, brokencontact!au, dean and cas - Freeform, i don't know how to tag these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalas/pseuds/waywardimpalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cas cuts off the ability for the angels to get back to Earth. (A la Thor destroying the Bifrost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cootie Catcher

Castiel stared down through the clouds to where Dean sat in the bunker. Another angel walked up behind him, “you’ll never be able to see him again, not face to face.”  
Castiel watched as Dean started fiddling with the paper cootie catcher Charlie had made for them a while back. Dean turned it over in his hands before putting his fingers in the gaps.

“B-L-U-E” Dean spelled, moving the cootie catcher with each letter

“R-E-D” All was quiet in the bunker besides the quiet sound of paper shuffling against itself

“Two” Dean spoke, moving the cootie catcher twice more

Dean opened the corresponding flap “I miss you”

Cas’s eyes widened as he saw the look on Dean’s face, he looked like he was in pain.

Dean let out a big sigh, “Cas, I know you’re listening”.

“How does he know that?” Cas wondered aloud

“I miss you buddy. I need you here. I need you with me.” Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, a few tears streaming down his face. It’s now or never, you’ll most likely never get to see him again. He has to know.

“I love you, Castiel. You were… are my whole world. No matter what happens, we’ve always found a way to be together. After you came back from Purgatory I vowed to never lose you again… and now you’re gone. I’m never going to stop until I find a way to bring you back to me, Cas. I’ll wait for you forever. “

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas whispered as he turned on his heels, eager to begin his hunt as well … eager to get back to Dean.


End file.
